swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Denner
'"The Storm Squadron has been personally chosen by the Emperor to head security for a most important and secret project in the Endor system. We are beginning our move out of the Yavin system but have not yet set up a base of operations in Endor." '''Captain Denner Pilot Missions Escort the Engineer's Transport Escort the Engineer's Transport Endor system Hyperjump to Endor system "Durillium Sea" Meet with the Transport and escort it, you will meet several waves: * 2 Tier 3 X-wing * 1 Tier 3 Y-wing then: * 2 Tier 3 Z-95 * 1 Tier 3 Y-wing Capture the Engineer Transport The Transport is fallen under Rebel control ! You have to capture it... You may encounter some opposition: * 1 Tier 3 A-wing * 1 Tier 3 Engineer Transport Disable the Transport and wait for the crew to take control of the Bridge, then you will need to escort it safely. You will receive a new mission afterwards: Inspect the Rebel Advanced Recon Fighter It is a modified A-wing, just disable, inspect and dock with it. * Tier 3 A-wing "Rebel Advanced Recon Fighter". Continue for your next mission : Rescue the Imperial Freighter You have to reach a Freighter and Dock with it for repairs. Escort the Freighter You will be asked to escort the repaired Freighter. Encounter: * Tier 3 B-wing Your next mission: Deliver Encrypted Rebel Data On the way you will encounter: * 4 Tier 3 A-wing Head to the Command ship and Dock with it You will be attacked by waves of: * 4 Tier 3 A-wing Rewards: * Credits: 25000 credits * 100 Imperial Faction Points * A Level 6 Rendili "K Class" Weapons Capacitor Inspect Another Rebel Advanced Recon Fighter Inspect Another Rebel Advanced Recon Fighter Head to the given location and destroy opponents: * 4 Tier 4 X-wing. Then you can disable your Mission target: * 1 Tier 3 A-wing "Rebel Advanced Recon Fighter". Inspect and then Dock it. The Rebels will then immediately attack you ! Rebel Counterstrike Survive the surprise attack * 5 Tier 3 A-wing. Your next mission will be to Inspect the Rebel Scout Shuttle Head to the waypoint and destroy its escort: * 2 Tier 3 Z-95 * 1 Tier 3 X-wing * 1 Tier 3 Y-wing which respawn fast ! Disable the Shuttle and Dock it: * A Tier 3 unarmed Light Freighter "Rebel Scout Shuttle". You can proceed to the following mission: Dropoff the Rebel Data You will be attacked on your way by: *1 Tier 4 X-wing *2 Tier 3 X-wing Meet the Imperial shuttle and Dock it to transfer the Data. Another wave will attack you: *1 Tier 4 X-wing *2 Tier 3 X-wing Another mission awaits you: Patrol the Endor system It is a classic Patrol mission, just go from a waypoint to another... You will receive a message announcing a Battle, just join your Brother in blasters: Battle the Rebel Forces You will receive the help of 6 Tier 3 TIE Interceptors to fight: * 4 Tier 3 A-wing * 4 Tier 3 X-wing * 1 Tier 3 Y-wing * 1 Tier 3 YKL-37r Nova Courier Once they are all defeated you can return to Captain Denner. Reward : * Credits: 25000 credits * 100 Imperial Faction Points * A Level 6 Sienar Fleet Systems Military Grade Droid interface Delivering a New Plan Delivering a New Plan Travel to Endor - Red Sin Chimaera. Meet the Delivery shuttle and Dock it. You will be attacked on your way by: * 2 Tier 3 X-wing * 1 Tier 4 X-wing Then proceed to next step... Destroy Four Rebel Fighter Waves You are asked to meet a Lambda Decoy Shuttle to Dock with to give them the false Plans. Escort it afterwards. You will be attacked by waves of: * 2 Tier 3 X-wing * 1 Tier 3 B-wing -- Note: In order to beat this mission, you ''must kill each wave before the next wave starts. Then the Lambda Decoy Shuttle will jump and let you take your next assignment: Destroy the Rebel Strikeforce Simply destroy: * 6 Tier 3 A-wing. You are sent to your next mission: Scanning System for Rebel Command Travel to the Ambush point and wait until Scan is 100%. You will be attacked by several waves: * 4 Tier 3 X-wing * 1 Tier 4 X-wing Then come: * 4 Tier 3 Z-95 * 1 Tier 4 Z-95 Then: * 4 Tier 3 A-wing * 1 Tier 4 A-wing After come: * 4 Tier 3 X-wing * 1 Tier 4 X-wing Then a mix of: * 2 Tier 3 X-wing * 2 Tier 3 A-wing * 1 Tier 3 YKL-37r Nova Courier After: * 4 Tier 3 X-wing * 1 Tier 4 X-wing And you are done ! Reward : * Credits: 25000 credits * 100 Imperial Faction Points * A Level 6 Sienar Design Systems Hi-output Reactor Destroy the Rebel X-wing Squadron Destroy the Rebel X-wing Squadron The Squadrons is composed of: * 8Tier 3 X-wing. After this you will be sent for a Rescue: Rescue the Imperial Lambda Shuttle Go to the given waypoint and Dock with the shuttle to repair it, then begin to escort it. You wil have to destroy: * 1 Tier 3 X-wing After the shuttle launched you will receive another mission: Inspect the Rebel Command Shuttle It is escorted by: * 4 Tier 4 X-wing Disable, Inspect then Dock with: * 1 Tier 4 YKL-37r Nova Courier "Folding Dancer" After this you will receive your last mission: Destroy the Rebel Command Shuttle Make your way to the given waypoint and destroy all spaceships: * 5 Tier 3 X-wing. * 1 Tier 4 YKL-37r Nova Courier "Folding Dancer". Reward : * Credits: 25000 credits * 100 Imperial Faction Points * A Level 6 Cygnus "Megadrive" Starship Engine Captain Denner will then train you and send you to the Admiral Kilnstrider at the Research Outpost, on Endor (Waypoint: 3226 -3435). Category:Storm Squadron Category:Guides